


The Unquiet Grave

by b6l6u6e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Supernatural Elements, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: "Cold blows the wind to my true love, and gently falls the rain..."Angela's attempt to bring back Gabriel doesn't go as planned. Did she make the monster he believes to be, or did she save him after all?





	The Unquiet Grave

Angela remembered a lot from that night, but mostly she remembered the rain. She remembered how it barreled down on her and tried to wash away all that had happened. How the loud roar of thunder drowned out the screams. The fires had long since been snuffed out and all that remained was a ruin of rubble, ash, and blood. So much blood. Tears melded with the drops of rain, as she tore through the debri. Panic welled up in her throat, along with the smoke and bile, as she forced herself not to get sick. Delicate fingers began to bleed, as they were cut and torn from the harsh edges of concrete and metal, but she didn’t care. Her body was numb to the pain. All that mattered was that she found him. She almost wished she hadn’t.

 

Buried under a slab of concrete, that’s where she found Gabriel. His trademark beanie was nowhere to be seen and his chest armor was torn apart. He looked to have suffered from severe burn wounds and blood loss. From just looking at him, Angela knew that he had a slow and painful death. Her bloodied hands found his as she let herself cry over his corpse.

 

After what had felt like hours, the doctor was finally able to compose herself, when an idea surfaced through her mind. “Maybe there’s a way to bring him back.”

 

With unhindered motivation, Angela dug Gabriel out from the rubble. She found a gurney that was well enough intact and used it to get him to a section of the Swiss Headquarters that hadn’t been completely demolished. They went underground, in the cover of night. Luckily there weren’t many guards that she had to sneak past. Normally she wouldn’t bother, but she didn’t want anyone to try and get in the way of what she needed to do. She could save him, she knew it. She had to try. Once they had made it to her lab, the doctor managed to get the Blackwatch Commander’s body onto an operating table. There she began the meticulous task of removing any foreign matter from his body, before stitching him up and placing in an I.V. Then came the risky part. She picked up her staff from where it was mounted on the wall and pointed it at Gabriel, then flipped the switch. Gold light streamed from the staff and onto Gabriel, giving his skin the illusion of a healthy glow. She left the staff running for a good half hour, but nothing, nothing changed. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she felt defeat. Her body trembled in grief, as she reached out to stroke his cheek. Angela had loved the man and she knew Gabriel returned her feelings, but they both had never said such. They knew that there was no place in their professionalism to allow their infatuations to evolve into something more. No matter how much they would wish otherwise. Now she wished that she had said it, to damn all the rules! A violent sob escaped her. A part of Angela died that night, but she didn’t let it stop her from continually trying to bring Gabriel back to life.

 

It had taken Dr. Ziegler a year and a day, before she finally saw any progress. She had continued to advance her research in nanobiology, in efforts to bring back Gabriel. What she did have, managed to preserve his body, as she continued her testing and experiments, until she could finally get it right. Desperation had led her to places outside of her sciences and into more of the arcane, but she was running out of options. She wondered if she was losing her mind, when she decided to go down such a road, until she was finally getting results. Countless sleepless nights were all worth it, when she saw him finally open his eyes.

 

She didn’t expect them to be so red.

 

Gabriel looked around the room, not expecting to wake up in a medical facility, let alone at all. Then his gaze fell onto the doctor. She looked as though she were about to cry. Confused, Gabriel looked down at himself, noticing all the new scars, but most importantly, the black smoke that emanated off of him, he gave the doctor a harsh glare.

 

“What have you done to me?”

 

With a watery smile, Angela replied, “I saved you.”

 

Shock, confusion, fear, but most of all, anger, welled through him. The intensity of his emotions caused him to lose tangibility, his body turning more and more into the black smoke. Angela tried to reach out to help him, but he smacked her hand away, to the best of his ability, and yelled, “You should have just let me stay dead! Look at what you’ve done! WHY!? Why would you do this!?”

 

Angela could feel her heart breaking. This wasn’t at all how she had envisioned everything to be. For starters, she didn’t know what was happening to Gabriel. “I-I’m sorry. I wanted to bring you back, because I love you,” she cried. “I can make it better. Just let me-”

 

“I think you’ve done enough,” Gabriel replied, in a cold, harsh tone, as the rest of his form turned to smoke and he drifted out the open window.

 

The doctor fell to her knees in tears. She’d given him so much, only for him to hate her for what she had done. Her world was crumbling down around her and she didn’t know how she was going to recover. Angela put a shaking hand over her breaking heart and pulled out a small golden orb that was half the size of a human soul.


End file.
